Mobile terminals may utilize Universal Integrated Circuit Cards (UICCs) to access various types of networks. A UICC is a smart card used in mobile terminals in global system for mobile communications (GSM) and universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) networks. The UICC ensures the integrity and security of personal data.